


So Much Better

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	So Much Better

**Bucky asks to sleep with Peter while on a mission and accidentally cums in his sleep, when he wakes up and realises he goes to clean up while Peter rubs one out, from there they explore sex together**

**Non-con elements (Bucky's asleep when it happens), masturbation, impact play, humiliation, doggy style, unprotected sex**

——————

It hadn't been awkward, Peter insisted on that. The two had been paired for a simple two night mission in a bitterly cold European country that Bucky knew far more than Peter about. The room they'd been given only had one bed, Peter and Bucky had gone back and forth at Rock Paper Scissors until he won, meaning he got the bed. Bucky had said he was happy to take the couch, but the their was no heater and nothing but a thin blanket, so he sheepishly climbed into the bed next to Peter.

Bucky mustn't have thought it was awkward either, because when Peter woke up groggily the next morning he found he was being hugged to Bucky's chest. Peter was blushing like mad, not willing to admit he very much liked the feeling of Bucky's spooning him from behind. But then he heard a strange noise.

Bucky made a sort of strangled moan mixed with a grunt, right into Peter's ear. The noise sent his hair on edge and Peter quickly realised he was trapped; Bucky's arms where firmly wrapped around his waist, wrapped tightly around him. It meant that he had to come to terms with the fact that Bucky was extremely hard agaisnt him and rutting his hips almost frantically so his clothed erection rutted against Peter's ass. The next thing he had to come to terms with was that Bucky was definitely not waking up any time soon.

And sue him, maybe he was struggling with his own hard errection because Bucky's flesh hand had crept under Peter's shirt and was gripping his hip harshly. His other hand was over his shirt and cupping Peter's chest through his shirt. Peter was giddy when he realised that he was actually moving forward with the force of Bucky's thrusts, his legs tangled with Bucky's. the only bad thing about it was Peter's arms were trapped, all he really wanted to do was wrap his fingers around his own cock and jerk it in time with Bucky's thrusts, but then Bucky might wake up.

_And honestly could you blame him?_

Bucky was usually reserved and quiet, but Peter was finding out that even asleep Bucky was definitely not quiet in bed because he was moaning and crying out against the back of Peter's neck. Peter quite liked the feeling of Bucky's beard scraping against his skin. Then, oh, then he realised Bucky was cumming with a particularly sharp thrust.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, 'm cumming." Bucky slurred, Peter thought for a moment he was awake, which would have been incredibly embarrassing because Peter was letting out little noises. He srilled himself, feeling warmth spread around his behind, but no wetness. Then Bucky was going limp, pressing himself back against Peter. He couldn't even think, Bucky had been dreaming about him, _thinking_ about him.

Okay, maybe Peter should've thought about it better. Bucky probably wouldn't have cared he was awake for that and sputter out some apology and they'd forget it ever happened. But for some reason as Bucky woke up, Peter thought it would be a great idea to pretend he had been asleep for the whole ordeal and was still asleep.

"Shit." Bucky muttered, untangling himself from Peter. Peter felt the bed dip, Peter knew he was looking down at his crotch with one of those lost confused looks he got when he didn't know how to handle something. Then he felt Bucky's body loom over his own.

"Shit, I made him hard. Fuck, it's fine, I'll just have a shower, he'll probably just think he has morning wood," the bed moved slightly when Bucky stood up, "Great job Barnes, you've accidentally molested the one guy you had a chance with." Peter heard the bathroom door open and close and the shower start. He opened his eyes and looked down at his problem, he was straining against his boxers and pyjama shorts. He glanced at the bathroom door then back down at his crotch.

It only took a moment, Peter sinking his hand into his boxers, fingers wrapping around his already weeping cock and jerking himself off quickly. He bit the pillow so nothing would escape, tears burning in his eyes because Bucky had left bruises and he shouldn't have enjoyed pressing down on, legs coming up to his chest so he only had a small space to jerk himself off. It was a quiet little cry that he let out when he came, toes curling and uncurling repeatedly, eyelids fluttering and noises muffled by the pillow.

He quickly withdrew his hand from his pants when he heard the shower stop, moving back into his sleeping position. When Bucky opened the door followed by a cloud of steam Peter heard him stop, then a squeaking noise.

"Jesus, to be young again and have wet dreams."

——————

"Hey Pete, what's up?" Bucky asked, placing down his book next to himself. Peter was bright red in the face, creeping closer until he couldn't hold it in.

"I was actually awake that time in Europe when you came in your sleep spooning me and I didn't just have a wet dream I jerked off when you went to have a shower!" Peter blurted finally. He was very glad he's managed to corner Bucky while the team were out. It was Bucky's turn to blush madly.

"Jesus, Peter I'm so sorry, you must feel so violated and-" Bucky started. Peter held up his hand, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Bucky I don't feel violated. And before you say something, if anything you should feel violated because I enjoyed that." Peter said as calmly as he could. Bucky was silent for several moments before slowly taking Peter's hand.

"How about I take you on a few dates and show you what sex with me is _supposed_ to be like?" He offered. Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

——————

"So you, you liked the, the bruises? Didn't they hurt?" Bucky asked in confusion. Peter nodded, making a small noise of humiliation.

"Yes, they hurt but that, that's kind of the point. I liked it, and seeing the bruises after. I don't know," Peter said, covering his face with his hands. Bucky nodded slowly, rubbing circles into Peter's shoulder. After reassuring Peter he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of he decided to suggest something. 

"You ever tried spanking?"

So that's how Peter got to be naked spread stomach down over Bucky's legs. Bucky was rubbing and rolling Peter's cheeks between his hands.

"You like that?" Bucky cooed. Peter then realised he was making quiet whining noises through his teeth. He hid his face in the bed sheets, half hard against Bucky's legs. The first smack wasn't hard enough to hurt him, just firm and steady but it sent Peter's eyes snapped open and hands fisting the bedsheets.

"Ah!" Peter's lips were parted and before he could get ut another word he was fully hard and leaking agaisnt Bucky's legs. He guesses it's the rhythm of it, the even calculated smacks.

 _Smack, smack, smack_.

Bucky's watching for any sign that Peter's in distress or that he's close to safe wording, or maybe that he needs to safeword but won't. But then Peter's hand is sliding up to bite his closed fist between his teeth.

"Feeling good Peter?" Bucky asked. He was keeping his metal hand steady on the back of Peter's thighs, the other landing a smack every second. Peter was bending his knees and pushing his hips up.

"Yes, yeah, mmm, Bucky, Bucky?" Peter's asking him, turning his head and looking up at Bucky. Bucky's hand stilled, soothing Peter's red hot skin with the palm of his hand.

"Yes?" Bucky asked, lips quirking into a smile. Peter turned his face again.

"I like," Peter's face was pressed agaisnt the sheets, "I want, I want," he trailed off.

"What do you want Peter?" Bucky asked firmly. Peter moaned against his hand.

"M-more of, of this, then you. Please?" Peter stuttered out. Bucky honestly thought it was so cute, and it sent a thrill down to his own crotch. Bucky grinned, relishing in the cry Peter let out at the next smack. Peter's cheeks were red and flushed, and after a few more smacks Peter was crying softly, moaning loudly with each hit. Then Bucky was cooing at him gently, rubbing Peter's cheeks soothingly. He hadn't hit the same place two times in a row. Peter let him move him so he was lying face down on the bed, Bucky straddling the backs of his thighs.

Bucky soothed the redness with his lips, offering soft kisses while spreading Peter's cheeks apart. Peter liked this part, it was gentle, Bucky gently splitting him apart with his fingers, one, then two, then three. Until Peter was biting a pillow between his teeth and pushing his hips back to try and get more of Bucky inside him. His legs were out straight, pushed up at the knees.

"My little boy is so greedy. Nothing but a little cockslut." Bucky cooed. Peter cried out when Bucky pressed down on his prostate. Every single part of his body was shaking, he'd never felt this good before.

"Please, Bucky. Please. Need you. Need you." Peter cried. His mouth fell open when he felt another slap being delivered to his cheeks.

"Quiet, unless you want a spank." Bucky said. Peter had to bite against the pillow to keep quiet, especially when he heard Bucky lubing up his cock; wet slick sounds met with a quiet groan then his hands slick with lube coming back to his cheeks and spreading them apart and lining up his cock. Peter bit into the pillow harshly at the blunt press of his tip, moaning raggedly at the rest of his shaft pressed in until Bucky's hips were pressed flush agaisnt Peter's ass. Peter couldn't help but moan at the feeling, Bucky was covered in hair and Peter loved it, especially when it scratched against his raw skin.

"Fuck. So good baby. So tight for me. So warm," he was dragging out slowly, "So wet," and then he slammed back in. And it was everything Peter could have ever asked for. He was moving back against Bucky's thrusts, and forward to rut against the bed. And then Bucky was gripping his hips and pulling them up off the bed so he could reach around and wrap his hand around Peter's cock.

"Come on baby, cum around my cock. Make me cum baby." Bucky cooed. And Peter couldn't deny him, Bucky's thumb swiping through the mess of smeared precum and holding down near the base and running over those veins and running through the mess pre again until Peter was whimpering and crying out into the pillow, cumming against the bed and clamping down on Bucky who grunted, bending over him, rutting into him and cumming with a sharp grunt. Peter finally let go of the pillow and breathed harshly.

"You alright?" Bucky asked. Peter couldn't do more then moan and mumble incoherently, lowering to the bed. It was all just so good, the tingling and stinging in his backside, the feeling of being gaped open as Bucky held him open with his thumbs, cum rolling out of him.

He heard Bucky chuckle quietly, gently picking Peter up into his arms, "Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up and to bed."

——————

"Pillow first then sit." Bucky ordered gently. Peter winced when he sat down slowly on the pillow on the barstool. Bucky rubbed his back gently.

"Make sure you breath babe." Bucky said. On cue Peter let out a breath and sunk into the pillow with a hum, a blissed out look on his face.

"I'm okay." He said, tipping his head back for Bucky to press and fond kiss onto his lips.

"I'm getting you water. Stay." He said. Peter hummed and leant his chin on his hands on the counter. Tony watched him closely, the team faintly aware of their presence so early in the morning.

"You look happy." Tony teased. Peter hummed vaguely. He'd never experimented with kinks before Bucky, and sex was, wow sex was so much better.

"Very."


End file.
